


Kurayami

by LeoGirlConst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nuevas criaturas, Pos-nogitsune, Problemas, Zorros, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGirlConst/pseuds/LeoGirlConst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la llegada del Nogitsune la vida de Stiles Stilinski ha vuelto a la normalidad poco a poco. Aunque las pesadillas siguen asaltándole en la noche decide que es tiempo de seguir. </p><p>Y todo plan se frustra cuando las nuevas criaturas llegan al pueblo. Sin Derek para ayudarlos todo se sume en una espiral de locura ante los nuevos invitados. </p><p>Y Stiles sabe lo real que puede llegar a parecer una ilusión</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La noche se cernía sobre Beacon Hills como un manto estrellado. Las pequeñas ramas crujían bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba; el bosque se sentía especialmente peligroso esa noche. 

Las luces de la plaza se vislumbraban en la lejanía del horizonte. Se inclinó levemente sobre el acantilado antes de tomar impulso y saltar al vacío. 

—Bienvenido Beacon Hills—sonrió.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien nuevo llega a Beacon Hills, algunos secretos se descubren y todo comienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harris está vivo ya que la manada llego antes de que el Darch lo pudiera usar de sacrificio.

—Quedará en tu conciencia que esto se haga un problema mayor—aseguró con severidad—. Puedes detener esto en cualquier momento. 

—Sería exponerme—se restregó la cara con desesperación—. No me he escondido tanto tiempo para echarlo por la borda por un par de altercados. 

—Pero si no lo haces todos ellos morirán—gritó con desesperación—. Y de nada habrá servido todo el trabajo que has hecho. 

—Si mueren no será culpa mía—trató de apartar el sentimiento de culpa—. Ellos se metieron en problemas que los superaban. 

—Cómo quieras—se rindió—. Pero si tú no actúas tendré que buscarle; y traerle a casa a rastras si es necesario. 

—Haz lo que quieras—concedió—. Sabes que se fue y que nadie ha podido encontrarle después de todo. 

 

(—) 

—No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año—farfulló incrédulo—. Han pasado tantas cosas que nunca creí llegar vivo—alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria. 

—Deberíamos entrar ya—aconsejó el latino—. La primera hora es con Harris y el ya te odia lo suficiente hermano. 

Stiles gruñó en desacuerdo y se encaminó al instituto maldiciendo a Harris en tantos idiomas como fuera posible. 

—Hey Lyds—saludó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa—¿Qué se siente ser la reina del último año?—le guiñó el ojo con chulería mal disimulada. 

—¿Qué se siente ser el mejor amigo de la reina?—golpeó su hombro—Supongo que no siento nada porque jamás me hice la idea de que llegaría viva. 

—¿Es que acaso fui el único que si se imaginó en ultimo año?—Scott gruñó divertido. 

—El único hermano; el único—dijo dramáticamente—. Pero ¡Hey! Qué somos de último año. 

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente escuchando las risas de sus amigos detrás de él. Nunca había imaginado que sería el mejor amigo de Lydia Martin, o que llegaría vivo al último año tan siquiera. 

—¡Espéranos Stiles!—gritó la pelirroja tratando de seguirle el paso—¡No queremos que mueras en las escaleras! 

El castaño solo los ignoro mientras corría aún más rápido tratando de perderlos por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes. Llegó al salón de Harris cinco minutos antes de que el timbre tocara. 

—Por primera vez llega temprano señor Stilinski—concedió complacido—. Procure no arruinarlo todo este último año. 

—No lo haré señor—contestó haciendo una seña militar haciendo sonreír por primera vez a Harris. 

 

(—)

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Beacon Hills?—preguntó viendo por la ventanilla. 

—Media hora señorita—el taxista habló por primera vez en el viaje. 

—Me bajaré aquí—abrió la puerta saliendo rápidamente del taxi—. Quédese con el cambio—le entregó varios billetes de veinte y se alejó antes de que pudiera refutarle.

Se hecho la mochila al hombro antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al instituto de Beacon Hills. 

—Espero que sigas ahí—sacó su celular y comenzó a textura rápidamente. 

~Ya estoy en BH. Estoy en busca de la ayuda~ 

Nunca vio el par de ojos que la seguían. 

 

(—)

El timbre sonó dando por concluida la última hora de la jornada. Agradeció que el primer día hubiera acabado sin ninguna desgracia aparente; todo un logro considerando que el era Stiles Stilisnki. 

—¿Ya nos vamos Stiles?—Scott apareció en su campo de vista con la mochila al hombro y la chaqueta puesta. 

—Unos minutos más Scotty—guardó los libros a toda prisa—. Solo tengo que encontrar mi libreta de químicaaaaa... 

El golpe del cuerpo de Stiles contra la baldosa resonó estrepitosamente cuando se resbaló tratando de buscar su cuaderno. 

—¿Qué no se lo quedó Harris?—le recordó tratando de aguantar la risa. 

—¡Maldita sea!—rezongó—, tienes razón; ahora tengo que ir a pedírselo. Ve adelantándote y yo luego te alcanzo.

Scott asintió mientras salía del salón en dirección a su motocicleta mientras Stiles se encaminaba al salón de Harris. 

Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, parecía que no hubieran pasado ya siete horas de jornada escolar porque todos; en cuanto tocaban, salían corriendo deseando llegar a casa lo antes posible. 

El salón de química era el más alejado de todos, ubicado en el ala oeste como le gustaba llamarle Stiles. Era por lo regular un lugar tranquilo poco transitado por temor al profesor que impartía la clase. 

Tocó con cuidado la puerta tratando de ser lo más amable posible y que le entregara su cuaderno lo más rápido posible para poder largarse a casa. 

—Adelante—apenas levantó la vista de los papeles que calificaba—. Señor Stilisnki que agradable sorpresa. 

Stiles asintió levemente tratando de detectar el sarcasmo en sus palabras, cosa que no encontró y le sorprendió en demasía. 

—¿Qué necesita?—alzó una ceja mientras veía al chico. 

—Mi cuaderno señor—se removió incómodo ante la mirada del mayor—. No me lo entregó después de la clase. 

Harris asintió mientras rebuscaba en un cajón hasta dar con la libreta del castaño. La hojeo unos segundos antes de dársela. 

—Buen trabajo Stiles—el susodicho se asombró ya que nunca lo había llamado por su nombre—. Si sigues con la actitud de hoy todo el año puede que seas el mejor—le guiñó el ojo riendo. 

—Gracias señor—sentía las mejillas sonrojadas—. Trataré de seguir así. 

Guardó el cuaderno con rapidez, se quedo unos momentos en silencio sin saber qué decir hasta que decidió que lo dejaría así antes de arruinar algo. 

—Nos vemos Stilinski—se despidió regresando su vista a los papeles. 

Stiles sacudió la cabeza en señal de despedida, tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a irse con una buena sensación cuando apareció. 

No parecía ser mayor que el según lo que pudo observar antes de que se desplomase sobre la puerta. Su mejilla llevaba un corte sangrante que parecía ser la fuente de todo. 

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—se apartó de un salto apenas a tiempo. Harris se sorprendió ante la vista de la mujer. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente. 

—Ayúdame a llevarla a la mesa—ordenó Harris tratando de conservar la calma, retiro los papeles de su escritorio importándole poco donde caían—¡Vamos Stiles!—. Ambos la recostaron sobre la superficie con esfuerzo. 

El corte en la mejilla sangro aún más y sintió como su mano—que sujetaba su costado—se empapaba de sangre que salía de una herida aún más profunda en su abdomen. 

—¿Qué demonios?—preguntó aplicando presión sobre la herida; parecía hecha por una garra, el corte era profundo y liso—, necesitamos llevarla a un hospital. 

—¡No!—gritó gravemente—,no podemos llevarla a un hospital. 

Stiles lo volteó a ver incrédulo, la chica se estaba desangrando en el escritorio y no podían dejarla morir, necesitaba ir a un hospital. 

—¡Profesor! ¡Ella necesita ir a un hospital!—gritó desesperado. 

Harris negó con más ahínco y desesperación. Siguió aplicando presión sobre la herida tratando de parar la hemorragia. 

—Escuche Stilinski—lo miró seriamente—, no llevaré a mi hermana a un hospital. No cuando allí no podrán hacer nada por ella. 

Si Stiles se sorprendió no lo demostró, solamente siguió presionando con fuerza tratando de que la vida no se escapara, dejó de lado su actitud nerviosa; había pasado por peores situaciones y salió airoso en cada una de ellas. 

—Debería considerar llevarla a algún lado—comentó—. Si no hacemos algo pronto; bueno, no quiero ser yo el portador de malas noticias. 

El mayor respiró profundamente, sabía que se estaba arriesgando en demasía al exponer de esa manera el secreto que con tanto recelo había cuidado. Pero si no lo hacía también se arriesgaba a que ella muriera, y le había prometido que nunca le abandonaría. 

Por otra parte, Stiles estaba teniendo un diálogo mental casi igual. En su mochila tenía los ingredientes necesarios para salvarla, pero su condición como emisario quedaría descubierta. 

El gemido dolorido de la chica los sacó a ambos de su pequeño monólogo. 

—Presiona con más fuerza—ordenó Harris—. Quiero que veas lo que veas no hagas nada, no grites ni olvides que es lo que estás haciendo ¿entendido? 

Por primera vez en su vida, Harris vio como el semblante del muchacho se tornaba serio y decidido. Sus manos hicieron aún más presión sobre la herida sangrante tratando de detener la hemorragia. 

—Vas a estar bien—le susurró al oído con ternura. 

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en ese zumbido que siempre parecía estar en sus oídos, sintió la energía correr por su cuerpo libremente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Las garras suplantaron sus uñas en cuestión de segundos y los colmillos se alargaron hasta tomar forma. 

El castaño vio con algo de asombro como los ojos de su profesor se volvieron de un naranja profundo. Las pequeñas venas negras tomaron posesión de su rostro causándole un jadeo de dolor. 

Las heridas remetieron un poco con el sangrado y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios; sin embargo las heridas siguieron sangrando. 

—¿Qué?—susurró—, se supone que debía funcionar. 

Por un momento Stiles se preguntó si Harris llevaba ya tiempo de ser algo sobrenatural o si lo había suprimido por mucho tiempo. 

—No funciona de esa forma—explicó—, solo toma el dolor, no cura las heridas. 

Ante la muda pregunta del mayor siguió con su explicación. 

—Hay dos maneras de desencadenar el proceso de sanación—le indicó con un ademán que tomará su lugar—. Haciendo que el mismo cuerpo sienta dolor, lo cual por el momento queda descartado—señaló—, o ayudándole a que el proceso sea más rápido. 

Se inclinó rápidamente para alcanzar su mochila, el tintineo del cristal llamó la atención de Harris, que vio como Stiles sacaba varios frascos con algunas hierbas en su interior. 

—Espero que la lavanda tenga el efecto esperado—esparció un poco de la hierba sobre su mano—, y combinado con salvia deberá sanarlo. 

La mezcla babosa chisporroteó un poco cuando la aplico sobre la herida de la cara, que al instante cerró dejando solo una delgada línea roja. Viendo el éxito tomo más de la mezcla y la esparció con rapidez sobre el abdomen cubriendo las manos de Harris en el proceso. 

—Ahora profesor—habló una vez todo estuvo bajo control—, ¿qué es usted? ¿Qué clase de criatura se alberga en su interior? 

Harris se sorprendió ante la pregunta y en lapso momentáneo de temor, volvió a sacar sus colmillos y sus ojos brillaron en un intento de asustarle. 

—Eso no funciona conmigo—rió levemente—, he visto cosas más aterradoras en el pasado. 

—¿Qué demonios?—susurró ladeando la cabeza—, ¿Cómo es que no te has asustado?

—Ya le dije, he visto cosas peores—cerró la mochila nuevamente—, ahora profesor, debemos hablar de algunas cosas—señaló a la chica tendida sobre el escritorio.


	3. Capítulo 3

—Te lo juro Scott—trató de razonar—, no fue nada. 

Scott había llegado temprano a su casa, con una sonrisa y una bolsa de nachos en las manos cuando lo olió. 

Según el latino, era un olor agrio, algo amargo con una pizca de muerte. El castaño sabía que el olor era resultado de haberla salvado; había llegado tarde a su casa y no se había preocupado de quitarse el aroma. 

—Debe haber sido algo con lo que experimenté—mintió—, estos últimos días he estado jugando con algunas hierbas, que; digamos que no tuve mucha suerte. 

Scott asintió no muy convencido pero algo más calmado por los latidos del corazón de Stiles que no mostraba cambio alguno. 

—Como sea Stiles, ¿Ahora ya podemos ver Star Wars? Mira que acepté solo porque te lo debía—respondió con hastío. 

Stiles asintió emocionado, saltó al sofá tirando todos los cojines. Scott rió entre dientes mientras colocaba el dvd para poder comenzar con su maratón. 

—No se como no hemos hecho esto antes—suspiró emocionado—. Vas a ver cómo te encantan las pelis. 

—Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado—farfulló en voz baja. 

Los créditos empezaron junto con la canción de entrada siendo tarareada por Stiles; ver a su amigo tan emocionado le arrancó una sonrisa al latino. 

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para sorpresa del latino, quien al fin y al cabo había disfrutado las películas. 

—Admito que no ha estado tan mal después de todo—reconoció ante la mirada expectante del más bajo. 

—¡Te lo dije!—le señaló tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre el sillón. 

—Ahora solo falta una y terminamos, hay que reconocerlo, me han entretenido bastante—colocó el ultimo dvd en el reproductor con más ganas de las que había admitido. 

—Bien; te apuesto que está te dejará con la boca abierta—exclamó triunfante sentándose en el sillón de manera correcta. 

—Entonces no esperemos más—sonrió tirándose en el sofá descuidadamente. 

Presionó el botón del play para que los créditos comenzarán y la película empezara lo más rápido posible. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el celular de Stiles comenzó a sonar. 

El típico tono que llevaban horas escuchando sonaba a todo volumen. 

—Ve a contestar Stiles—apremió mirando cómo se removía ansioso pero sin dejar el sillón. 

—Prometo que no tardaré mucho—de un salto bajo del sofá y alcanzó su teléfono contestando de una vez. 

"Es tu amigo" se recordó cuando la tentación de usar su oído sobre natural le asaltó. "No puedes entrometerte en su vida todo el tiempo" 

Vio como el castaño hacia ademanes con el celular entre el hombro y la oreja. Parecía seriamente preocupado aunque sonreía algunas veces; "Seguramente su papá" a sabiendas de que éste se preocupaba en demasía por él. 

(—) 

—No creo poder salir a tiempo—se disculpó con sinceridad—, no tenía planeado que me llamaras hoy. 

El ruido de fondo era bastante audible, algunos gruñidos con alaridos de dolor ahogados. 

—Lo comprendo, pero sabes que escaparme de Scott va a ser un poco difícil—hizo una mueca. 

—Vamos Stiles—protestó—, necesito tu ayuda aquí. 

—No jodas—exclamó—, es la primera vez que Scott ve Star Wars por iniciativa propia. 

—No sé si estás escuchando—suspiró—, pero aquí se está desatando un pademonium. 

—Estaré allí en media hora—calculó con rapidez—le inventaré algo a Scott. 

Colgó suspirando con resignación, no había planeado que todo se le viniera encima, no cuando su vida ya estaba teniendo algo de sentido.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala, pensaba en las diferentes excusas que le podría dar al moreno. Ninguna le convencía lo bastante a él, así que terminó por decidir qué la verdad sería lo mejor. 

—¿Todo bien hermano?—preguntó preocupado—, no parecer estar bien. 

Stiles suspiró restregándose la cara con frustración; tendría que decirle la verdad a medias si quería salir rápido. 

—Ha surgido un problema con Deaton—Scott lo miró fijamente—, algunas cosas de emisarios se nos han salido de las manos. 

Scott lo seguía mirando fijamente y eso sinceramente le estaba poniendo de nervios. 

—No te voy a mentir Scott—farfulló—, no es grave pero si no le ayudó a Deaton a controlarlo se pondrá peligroso. 

Los segundos pasaban rápidamente y Stiles necesitaba irse realmente. Scott suspiró antes de asentir sabiendo que los asuntos entre emisarios eran peligrosos y que no debía indagar en ellos. 

—Ve Stiles—se resignó—, pero trata de regresar temprano ¿quieres? 

El de lunares asintió antes de subir corriendo de dos en dos para recoger su mochila. Se sentía pésimo en no decirle la verdad entera a su mejor amigo pero así era mejor para todos. 

—Prometo no tardar mucho—se despidió—hay comida en la alacena—cerró la puerta con rapidez. 

(—) 

—¿Tan rápido acabo su maratón de películas?—preguntó Melissa cuando Scott entró relativamente temprano. 

—Stiles se tuvo que ir con Deaton—explicó—, cosa de emisarios—murmuró celoso. 

Melissa rió quedamente antes de colocar el plato frente a su hijo. 

—No debes tener celos niño—pronunció con cariño—, Stiles está sacando su máximo potencial; aprovéchalo ahorita que puedes. 

Scott asintió algo contrariado mientras masticaba con lentitud su comida. Su madre tenía razón realmente, tendría que aprovechar a Stiles en sus ratos libres, porque así como él lo espero cuando se convirtió en un alfa, le tocaba esperarle el tiempo que fuera. 

—Subiré a acostarme—besó su mejilla—, buenas noches ma. 

Melissa suspiró riendo levemente, a veces su hijo era bastante lento para comprender que sucedía a su alrededor.


	4. Capítulo 3

—Deberíamos tomarnos en serio esto Scott—murmuraba Liam alrededor del Alfa—, ese olor ha estado presente durante mucho tiempo. 

Scott asintió conforme con el informe de su beta; él también se había dado cuenta del extraño olor que se percibía en el pueblo. 

Un olor dulce y picante al mismo tiempo. Seductor y también tramposo, que se había diluido como pasaban los días.

—Nunca había olido algo así—se sinceró—, no hasta hace unos días. 

Liam alzó la ceja interrogante invitándolo a que continuará hablándole de la situación. 

—Ayer fui a casa de Stiles a ver un maratón—se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—, y el olor estaba impregnado en el mezclándose con otro que no reconocí. 

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Dijo que había estado jugando con algunas hierbas y que la cosa había salido mal—suspiró—, y luego me dejó porque Deaton lo había llamado. 

Scott exactamente no sabía exactamente porque había soltado ese pedazo de información pero había parecido relevante en su cabeza. 

—¡Vamos con Deaton!—exclamó sonriente—, si Stiles estaba experimentado con algo él debe de saber.

—No creo que le haya dicho nada a Deaton, Stiles es demasiado quisquilloso con sus experimentos. 

Scott suspiró amargamente antes de caminar en dirección a la saludo bajo la atenta e interrogante mirada de su beta.

—¿No me acompañas Liam?—el menor sonrió ante el ofrecimiento aceptando rápidamente. 

(—)

Stiles suspiró por incontable vez en ese día. No había pasado ni dos horas desde que se había levantado de su cómoda cama cuando Deaton ya lo había llamado nuevamente. 

Podía escuchar los gritos desde el otro lado del teléfono, podía escuchar los gritos a veinte metros lejos de la veterinaria. ¡Demonios que podía escuchar sus gritos desde su casa! 

Empezó a considerar seriamente que tan buena idea había sido llevarlos ahí. Deaton era el cabrón que siempre le molestaba porque según él ya había tenido suficientes problemas con la manada adolescente de su amigo. 

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó apenas abrió la puerta—, díganme que ninguno se ha sacado los ojos con sus garras. 

Deaton suspiró levemente tratando de aguantar la risa que le provocaba la situación. Ahora Stiles probaba lo que el sufría cada vez que su inestable manada lo venía a ver con algún problema.

—Adrian sigue "acostumbrándose" a sus instintos después de haberlos suprimido por tanto tiempo y ella simplemente se divierte molestándolo. 

Stiles suspiró riéndose levemente, ¿quién lo pensaría? Su más odiado profesor había resultado una de las muchas criaturas sobre naturales con las que él llevaba conviviendo tiempo. 

—De cualquier manera, tienes que hablar con ellos, no es seguro que se queden en el pueblo, no cuando estamos en la mira de seres sobrenaturales y cazadores—si; el druida realmente estaba disfrutando la situación en la que Stiles estaba. 

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?—farfulló cansado—, ¿qué les busque una nueva vida? ¿Una manada tal vez?—divagó. 

Deaton alzó una ceja ante la propuesta, había considerado las opciones y esa era la que más le convenía a todos. Solo había esperado que el mismo muchacho la propusiera. 

—Oh... ¡No, no, no!—exclamó fervientemente viendo la expresión del mayor—Ni se te ocurra. No puedo pedirle eso a Scott. 

—Solo considéralo como una opción provisional. Pídele a Scott que los acepte y si no; al menos que los entrene para que sobrevivan en el mundo real. 

Stiles tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que era una he una idea cuando se le analizaba bien. Aunque su maestro hubiera sido un maldito no podía dejarle ir sin preparación. 

—Esta bien, hablaré con Scott para ver si puede hacer algo—exclamó rendido—pero no prometo nada—añadió rápidamente. 

Deaton sonrió ante la promesa de Stiles un poco más tranquilo y sobre todo más relajado. Abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del espacio cediéndole el paso a Stiles. 

—Ahora—exclamó—soluciona esto antes de que tengas que pedirle ayuda a Scott para enterrar un cadáver en el bosque. 

Stiles sintió mientras cubría su cara con ambas manos antes de entrar cuidadosamente al recinto. 

—¡Dile que me deje en paz!—gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Stiles rió ante el comportamiento infantil de su profesor y su hermana. 

Ambos Harris tenían los ojos brillando de un naranja sobrenatural. Las cejas juntas formando un adorable puchero que se le antojó achuchable. 

Adrian se veía más joven, con una de sus camisas menos frikis que pudo encontrar en su armario, pantalones holgados y sin las gafas. 

Después de haber liberado su aura sobrenatural la vista se le había corregido y las gafas le habían venido sobrando. Su cabello había tomado un lustre más brilloso y sedoso junto con sus rasgos que se afilaron. 

Su hermana por otro lado, era lo contrario al profesor, su cabello rubio caía como cascada sobre su espalda dándole un aire jovial junto con su sonrisa. Ambos eran polos opuestos que se odiaban y amaban a muerte.

—Para empezar ¿porque demonios quieren sacarse los ojos mientras no estoy? 

Ambos se mostraron avergonzados por su comportamiento. Adrian se removió incómodo en su lugar mientras su hermana sonreía con picardía. 

—Algunas discusiones de hermanos—respondió con naturalidad. 

Stiles resopló ante la vaga explicación que le dio como intento de excusa. 

—Solo les pido un favor, mientras no estoy, no traten de asesinarse a sangre fría ¿ok?—pidió—, porque parece que ya he encontrado una solución. 

Ambos alzaron la vista esperanzados por la afirmación del castaño. Estaban cansados de permanecer escondidos en la veterinaria con tantos olores abrumadores mareándolos. 

—Le pediré al Alfa que los acepte en la manada—ofreció sonriente—, y si no, bueno; no creo que se niegue a entrenarlos para que puedan sobrevivir a los cazadores. 

Adrian se mostró sorprendido ante la afirmación de la existencia de una manada residente en el pueblo. 

—Stiles; eso es imposible—rezongó—, no hay una manada en Beacon Hills, yo estuve buscándole por los rumores de los cazadores. 

El de lunares solamente rió a carcajada suelta, era obvio que el profesor había intentado encontrar una manada a la cual unirse. 

—¿De qué te ríes?—se molestó—, esa fue una de las principales motivos por los que me acerqué a la Darach—se estremeció ante la mención de la emisaria corrompida. 

—No era necesario que se acercara a esa bruja—negó—, pensé que alguien con su nivel de observación se habría dado cuenta. 

El mayor se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación del que era su alumno menos apreciado hasta hace unos días. 

—Scott es el Alfa local—explicó—, Liam, Kira, Malia, Lydia, Hayden, Masón, Chris—en número con rapidez—. Y obviamente yo. 

La expresión del siempre serio profesor era digno de una fotografía. La mandíbula desencajada y los ojos fuera de su órbita. Mientras que su hermana sonreía victoriosa de saber que había ido al lugar correcto en busca de una manada. 

—Ahora bien—sacó su celular—, déjenme reunir a la manada para explicarles la situación. 

Tecleo rápidamente para reunir a sus amigos en el antiguo loft de Hale; que se había convertido en su centro desde que éste se había ido del pueblo con Cora. 

—Ahora—los miró seriamente—traten de no matarse mientras arreglo unas cosas con Deaton. 

(-) 

La manada están reunida esperando a que el castaño llegara para poder saber que era lo que les tenía que decir. 

Scott estaba recostado sobre las escaleras jugando con su celular aventándolo y atrapándolo rápidamente. 

Liam estaba sentado con Hayden recostada en su regazo mientras acariciaba sus rizos castaños. 

Lydia estaba platicando animadamente con Kira y Malia. Mientras Mason rebuscaba en la casi vacía cocina. 

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar?—se quejó Malia con desesperación. 

—Ya llegó—rió Scott mientras escuchaba el motor tan familiar del Jeep de su hermano. 

Liam arrugó la nariz ante el olor que se filtraba por la puerta. Scott y él cruzaron miradas ante el familiar olor que habían detectado. 

—Solo esperemos—murmuró pensativo. 

La familiar voz del castaño resonó por el amplio pasillo. Parecía estar charlando animadamente con alguien más no detectaban los latidos de otra persona. 

—Hola chicos—saludó alegremente entrando solo al loft. 

Las caras interrogantes solo le provocó risas. Sabía exactamente lo que su manada estaba pensando, eran tan predecibles. 

—Hay algo que necesito comentarles y creo que,—miro detenidamente a Scott y Liam—algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta. 

—¿Son las nuevas criaturas Stiles? 

—En efecto—trató de permanecer serio fallando estrepitosamente—, hace unos días, llegó al pueblo la hermana del profesor Harris, que resultó ser una Kitsune neutral, y al parecer su hermano, quien me odia o eso creía, también es uno. 

Soltó todo con gran rapidez no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema, por lo que decidió decirlo todo de golpe. 

—¿Me estás jodiendo?—era la primera vez que Lydia Martín decía una mala palabra—, ¿me estás diciendo que el profesor Harris es un Kitsune? 

—Y su hermana también—acotó. 

—Yo todavía no comprendo—Liam se veía igual o incluso más desorientado que el Alfa. 

Scott se veía pálido, tratando de articular palabra alguna. Mason solo murmuraba cosas intangibles, Kira sonreía levemente mientras le explicaba la situación a Malia. 

—Y ahora te vengo a pedir un favor como Alfa Scotty—murmuró dando a entender la seriedad de la petición al usar el mandato de Alfa—, con Deaton hemos considerado la situación y dado que Beacon es un faro por culpa del Nemeton muchos vendrán a cazarlos. 

Todos asintieron conscientes de las situaciones a las que se enfrentarían por culpa del faro. 

—Mi petición es que, los aceptes en la manada, ofrecerles nuestra protección a él y a su hermana—dejó la idea al aire—, la otra es que, si no los aceptas, que puedas entrenarlos así como Derek lo hizo, ese tipo de entrenamiento—recalcó—. Para que puedan sobrevivir a los cazadores.


End file.
